


[何焉悦色] Beat Me<上>

by aoi_literature



Series: Beat Me [1]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_literature/pseuds/aoi_literature
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Series: Beat Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607098
Kudos: 17





	[何焉悦色] Beat Me

> _ “你說人生就像旋轉木馬在冰冷的軸心中原地踏步的一場玩笑” _

何洛洛尚且惊魂未定。

他狼狈地跌坐在卫生间隔间的瓷砖地面上，瞳孔睁大，四肢虚脱发软，一边急促喘气，一边止不住地发抖，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。胸膛惊疑不定地上下起伏，被自己的心跳震得耳畔嗡嗡响。瓷砖冰凉的冷意透过撑在地板上的手心传来，唤回他一点知觉。方才的一切来得太快，狂风席卷过境，如同错觉亦或颠倒的梦呓。身后刚被焉栩嘉手掌摸过的地方还残留着不可言说的羞耻热度，燥热顺着脊柱向上攀沿，蹿上脸颊变成消散不去的红晕。

他坐在地上发懵，想要站起身，试了好几次却抖抖索索撑不稳，手一直往下滑。焉栩嘉刚刚出去，和池忆在外面走廊上说话的声音模模糊糊如同隔了一层水雾，朦胧地飘过来。除开许久以前那次和X玖后台合照，池忆这回还是时隔多年第一次见到他这个原队友，但他对这个名字很熟悉，知道何洛洛最喜欢他，在作为限定团活动的那两年里，何洛洛跟他提过不少次焉栩嘉。

池忆斟酌着称呼，在话语里多酿了几分礼貌和谦恭，「嘉嘉哥哥，有没有看见何洛洛呀？」

随后顿了一顿，是焉栩嘉平淡如常的声音。

「没有。」

池忆噢了一声，似乎有些失落，挠着脑袋跟焉栩嘉道了谢，转身准备离开这里去其他地方找，嘴里嘟囔着埋怨，「搞什么啊何洛洛…都要吃饭了跑哪里去了…也不带手机…」

何洛洛无论如何也不会想到，自己会在上个厕所的功夫遭遇突然袭击。

晚宴前有一阵给他们解散自由活动的时间，何洛洛在去宴会大厅的路上跟队友说了一声自己去一下厕所。让他们先过去。他进了卫生间，心不在焉试着推开第一个虚掩着的隔间门看有没有人的时候，里面倏然探出一只手，抓着他手腕直接拉了进去，何洛洛尚未来得及惊呼，就被对方反手按在隔间门上，后背砰地撞上门板。身后是咔哒一声门锁转动锁上的声音。

在叫出声之前他对上了焉栩嘉那双深不见底的黑色眼睛，凌厉威慑的目光钉得他无处躲避。辨识出对方身份后身体不听话地自动放弃了抵抗，焉栩嘉一手揽过何洛洛的腰令他微微后仰，另一只手直接顺着腰带不客气地往下探进了他西装下的内裤里侧，用力揉捏了一把紧致挺翘的臀肉，动作快准狠一气呵成，毫不迟疑，雷厉风行。

理智和冷静都在那一刻断了片，心脏停止扣拍跳动成一条直线，即使面对几万观众的演唱会舞台，何洛洛也没有脑内空白成这样，然而焉栩嘉是独属于他的魔咒。身体的反应过于诚实，肌肤直接接触的冲击激得他打了个战栗，酥麻和炽热从脊柱蔓延至全身，双腿立时跟着不争气地软了下去。全靠焉栩嘉还捞着他。

何洛洛微微张着嘴，实在跟不上事情的发展速度，被这态势凶狠的一摸砸了个晕头转脑。他发不出声音。瞳孔里都是惊惶，被吓得只会发抖。

……也太流氓了。

池忆的声音是在这时从外面传来的，「何洛洛？何洛洛？！人呢——？」

两个人动作均是一凝。

焉栩嘉反应极快，几乎马上抽出手松开了他，何洛洛虚浮的身体失了力道和支撑，背靠着隔板直直地滑了下去。焉栩嘉没伸手去扶，只是居高临下地看了他一眼，嘴角抻得平直冷淡，眼神里没有温度，随后甩上隔间门径自先出去了，留下何洛洛独自瘫坐在这里。

何洛洛的脑袋还在嗡嗡地发懵，他毫不怀疑，如果不是池忆恰巧找他从外面经过 ，他很有可能在这个狭小的厕所隔间里被焉栩嘉按住就地办了。焉栩嘉目的十分明确，上手直接，下一步说不定就是把修长的手指径直往更要不得的地方探。现在他颤抖着跌坐在地上，眼神对着天花板失焦，脑内空茫，模糊听到外面焉栩嘉和池忆说话的声音。

他不知道焉栩嘉是什么时候长成了一只凶兽。在他们未曾与彼此联系的这段时间里，变得这般凶猛狠戾。

他无处遁形，也无处可逃。只能被迫陷入严阵以待的捕猎范围内。

离节目结束出道的限定团解散之后已经又过去两年了，何洛洛回到了易安音乐社，继续和原来的团队一起活动。有了他之前打下来的名气，易安的一团也在竞争激烈的内娱稳扎稳打地有了一席之地。至少通告和活动不会愁。专辑和演唱会也有条不紊地规划着，算得上是积攒人气的稳定上升期。何洛洛兢兢业业，全身心投入到学业和工作中，励志做一个认真合格的偶像。

这一次工作是经纪人接的，全团去录制一个户外团综节目，听说要和另外一个团一起拍摄。但录制前为了保持神秘感对两边成员都保密具体对象。去的路上经纪人姐姐嘱咐活泼爱闹的小朋友们，对方走的路线比他们稳重成熟一些，记得在节目里千万不要过于闹腾失了规矩。何洛洛本来眯着眼睛休息，没放在心上，队友们踊跃猜了几个国内现下活跃的男团，都被经纪人否决了，何洛洛越听越不对劲，越听越不太妙，他摘下眼罩问，哪个团？

听到队长终于有兴趣发问，经纪人姐姐这下来了精神，神采奕奕公布答案。

「锵锵！是哇唧唧哇的哦！你猜怎么着？他们队长不是你原来队友吗，哎，你当时第一次公演还选他当对手中心位那个，你们出席活动时还老站一块关系特别好呢，总被营销号吹漫画少年组，叫什么？哦，焉栩嘉，他名字真的好难念。」经纪人说着，转头笑靥晏晏问他，「洛洛惊不惊喜？意不意外？」

宛如死刑宣判。何洛洛在听到对面公司名称的时候就心凉了半截，听到经纪人口中若无其事说出那个名字时更是平地轰雷内心世界八级地震。怪不得周震南那个小崽子最近在开全球巡回演唱会忙得脚不沾地也不忘忙里偷闲时不时来叨扰他几句，热心询问新工作什么时候开始，原来是算准了要看他好戏。何洛洛咬咬牙划开手机，发微信过去兴师问罪，质问周震南你怎么不早点告诉我，周震南很是无辜，回消息时颇还有几分幸灾乐祸，我知道的时候公司节目合同都签了，坏消息总是能晚一点知道就晚一点好，你说是不是，何洛洛。

然后他噼里啪啦输入，不说了，我这儿彩排了，随后溜之大吉。

何洛洛看着对话框心肌梗塞，他眼罩一拉，闭眼在车上继续装死了两个小时，不知道该如何描述这种绝望。最好这一切都是梦境，醒了让他回到十八岁再半夜三点起床走一场二十公里的拉练都没问题。他不要再见到焉栩嘉。为何逃来逃去逃不出去。何洛洛努力巧妙地不动声色避开了一切和焉栩嘉现如今所在那个团会面的场合，万万没想到最后栽在了毫不知情的经纪人准备的意外惊喜里。

或者是人生最大的意外惊吓。

车到站了，何洛洛还死活赖在座位上不肯起来，自暴自弃继续逃避现实。坐在里侧的池忆起身踢他，对他这个音乐社社长依旧没大没小，「喂，何洛洛，该起来下车啦。」

何洛洛慌乱地抓住越过自己正往外面走的池忆，进行最后的垂死挣扎。说话的声音虚到打飘。「我今天的形象看起来还行吗……」

池忆以为他担心见面给节目团队留下的第一印象，将何洛洛上看下看打量了一会，信心满满冲他比了个大拇指。

「嗯，完美无缺。不愧是门面担当。把后脑勺睡翘的呆毛理理就更好了。」

非常不幸，何洛洛的祈愿没能成真。今天节目录制前初次碰面，他们到的时候，哇唧唧哇的团已经到了，正在准备室里跟节目主创们交流，站在中间的不是焉栩嘉那又是谁。

经纪人上前去交接。他的视线对上一堆人，何洛洛吸了吸气，又吸了吸气，目光还是没忍住暗暗落在焉栩嘉身上。小心翼翼又珍惜地偷偷瞄了几眼。少年又长高了，面容没变，只是更加成熟，继续走着rapper路线，发型侧边剃了短寸，挑染了几缕墨蓝，脑后扎着小辫，跟何洛洛私下最喜欢的那个17+名将演唱会舞台的造型很像，言笑里都带着更加不怒自威的魄力，搂着队友开玩笑，笑起来时的低沉嗓音是他熟悉的瘾和毒药。

焉栩嘉转过来看见何洛洛时，神情平稳得看不出丝毫波动和异常。

两个团会面后依次拥抱，首当其冲的当然是作为昔日队友的两个队长。见面时焉栩嘉的表现尚且一切如常，在镜头前跟他平平常常地握手，说好久不见，连拥抱都是虚虚一抱拍一拍背，礼貌疏离，表情管理滴水不漏，没有任何多余的动作，将旧队友的身份演绎得完美无缺。当时何洛洛心存侥幸，暗暗松了口气，心想都过去了。也许焉栩嘉对过往是真的无所谓了罢。转过来私下他就在厕所里被蛮不讲理拎了进去。

何洛洛早该想到的，焉栩嘉没那么轻易放过他。

…焉栩嘉最好不要放过他。

两个团的人都到齐了，第二天正式开录，节目组在酒店安排了一场晚宴，当作是开工仪式。

何洛洛好容易赶在宴会开始前回到了餐厅。他走路摇摇晃晃，失魂落魄，侍应生都担心得差点来扶他，脑里翻来覆去，还是刚才和焉栩嘉对上时对方凶猛的眼神。他在易安这样温驯和乐的氛围里待久了，每天其乐融融小动物抱团，许久没面对过令人战栗的野兽。

由于人太多一桌坐不下，易安和哇唧唧哇的团分别被安排在了相邻的两桌。何洛洛到的时候，焉栩嘉和池忆已经先他一步回到座位上了。何洛洛在给自己留的位置上坐好，打着哈哈应付掉队友关于他怎么这么晚才来的问题，尽量语气轻松装作无事发生。晚饭过程中，焉栩嘉的目光一直刺在他背后。何洛洛如芒在背，察觉到却不敢回头去看。连队友都感受到异样，大约是焉栩嘉的视线不太和善，林墨不止一次地悄悄看向隔壁那桌，他想起限定团解散后，何洛洛好像的确逐渐不会再提起这个名字了，于是转过来戳戳何洛洛，眼睛还瞟着隔壁那桌，拢着嘴小声问他，生怕被听见，你们不和？

何洛洛摇摇头，哪有不和。岂止不是不和。

他勉强扯出一个笑来，自己都觉得自己的笑声苍白无力，像强撑着的虚张声势，抑或一捅就碎的透明泡沫。

对于年少的徐一宁来讲，那是荒唐又浓墨重彩的两年。

他对焉栩嘉的喜爱从来过于明目张胆，不吝惜每一句热烈直白又真诚的夸奖，不添加一丝一毫掩饰，堂而皇之，昭告天下，是众所周知的秘密和心意。

决赛夜纷扬洒落的金色飘带见证荣光的起始。他们在任何镜头照得到照不到的地方要好，对着耳朵讲悄悄话，坐在一起打闹，肆无忌惮拥抱。

那时他眼里荡漾着永不熄灭的渴慕，如同神祇点燃的启明灯，悠久漫长。

他回想起有漫天大雪。纷纷扬扬吞没一切。共同徒步行走过无边黑暗，最终也未能逃脱困境。焉栩嘉站在他对面，问他是认真的吗。

那是他最后一次亲昵地唤焉栩嘉。眸子干净清透。话语残忍无稽。

「不继续了，嘉嘉。」

那一场大雪过后，他再也未见过焉栩嘉。

那之后的记忆像是默片，缓慢又残忍地撕裂，他很多次想张嘴，却发不出声音。眼睁睁见着断成空白。

一笔一划，记载他所有无妄的深情。

没有人想到先放弃的是何洛洛。周震南接到焉栩嘉的电话说他们分手了让他陪自己去喝酒的时候小小的脑袋上冒出大大的疑惑，他看了看日历说焉栩嘉，你在搞笑吗，你南南哥很忙的，今天不是愚人节，你不要搞我。彭楚粤听到这事时整整笑了十分钟，问他可不可以讲一个更有信服力一些的笑话。哇唧唧哇的群里翟潇闻带头，刷了一溜儿的“谁信啊”。

但最终每个人都相信了。因为何洛洛没有出来澄清，一直沉默。他们眼见着两个人的关系，就这样啪一声夭掉了。

他有很多理由，却也没有理由。他跟焉栩嘉的关系已经往无法掌握的地步失控，越过界限，一次意外曝光就会毁掉两个人。梦想和前途，太重了，承受不起。他不能忍受焉栩嘉回到没有光的地方。焉栩嘉必须清清白白站在高处，站在万众瞩目之所。何洛洛是一个固执到底的金牛座，用刀刃割向自己时最为坚决。

酒席上欢声笑语，熙熙攘攘氛围愉快。横竖躲不过，在这个节目里要合作一段时间。何洛洛认命地起身过去到另外一桌敬酒。考虑到大家的偶像身份，以及第二天还要工作，为他们准备的都是不含酒精的软饮料。何洛洛敬完了自己这桌的节目总监，去敬坐在焉栩嘉那一桌的导演。盘算敬完导演把这桌剩下的一个团一起打包应付掉，也就不显得跟谁特殊待遇。没注意到焉栩嘉不声不响拿小酒杯倒了两杯白酒，站起身，几乎不容拒绝地把其中一杯塞到他手上，一桌人起了哄，知道他们是旧时队友，导演也笑呵呵看好戏，摄像连忙镜头跟过来，对准了面对面站在一起的两个人。何洛洛几乎是强撑着，逼迫自己没有躲开视线。

焉栩嘉眸色深沉，语焉不详。

「多多关照。」

何洛洛又恍恍惚惚，被那双眼睛吸进去。他总觉得这该是一杯欠彼此和岁月的交杯酒。他的手下意识地往焉栩嘉手腕后边伸，完全是身体本能反应，要绕一圈过去再环回来，不知道缠在手腕上看不见的红线是否已经消逝。

那个时候他们关在岛上创造营里，整整几个月没有手机，闲得没事只好聚在一起谈天说地。高嘉朗拉过刘也和自己的手放在一起给他们看，说瞅见没，同款手链，我们东北人爱在手上缠红线，这样儿啊就能跟喜欢的人牵扯在一起了。刘也好气又好笑，打掉他的手说别说得好像我俩缠一起了似的。高嘉朗也不在意，说别怕啊，没有也没事，你跟你喜欢的人，腕上总有看不见的红线连着。周震南不参与此间话题讨论，顾着自己闭上眼睛练声，和他们活在不同的世界里，专门身体侧了侧转过去，冲着刘也的方向唱，ma——ma——ma，mi——mi——mi。煞有其事的。也哥狐疑地看了周震南一眼怀疑孩子装疯卖傻在搞自己，但他找不到确凿证据。

晚上焉栩嘉摸到隔壁他房间里，何洛洛还在挑灯夜战，埋头聚精会神写五三。房间里塞着一团柔软的光晕，盈满寂静的夜晚。焉栩嘉呼噜几把他头毛，让他早些休息，走之前还扔下一句，「睡觉时注意别勒着手啊。」

何洛洛不明就里，迷茫地眨着眼睛看他，「啊？什么？」

焉栩嘉指了指自己什么也没带的右手腕，露出白牙笑得神神秘秘，「红线。」

耳旁回响起当初团内聚会时他们两个抽到惩罚游戏，哥哥们幸灾乐祸地起哄，「交杯，交杯。」

迷幻的光影觥筹中年少的目光交错，黑白倒换，一瞬一生。

清脆的碰撞声把他拉回现实，焉栩嘉及时用手中的玻璃酒杯碰了碰他。抬起嘴角淡淡地笑了笑，喉结轻微滚动，神色如常。扬起脖子一口灌了下去。

那是未曾在他面前戴起过的面具，陌生又冷。

使得他没来由有些心酸。

何洛洛用力摇摇头让自己清醒，扬起惯常的灿烂笑容，再见到焉栩嘉后，他总是产生错觉，容易被过往吞没。那些光辉璀璨的日子积在脚下裂成支离的透明玻璃碎片，每走一步都割出令人战栗的阵痛。他眉眼弯弯，举起酒杯，仰起头任热辣的液体垂直滑入喉咙，灼烧胃部，从他身体里燃起火。

「敬大家。希望录制一切顺利。」

刚刚出道成团的那一年夏天，他和焉栩嘉在深圳短暂地住过一阵，租了离海近的一个小公寓，窗台上养着美人蕉和薄雾蓝莓花。每到晴朗的天气能看见海鸥展开雪白的双翼在一蓝如洗的碧空下划过弧线。难得没有通告的休息日他们全都住在那里。焉栩嘉带他走过自己长大的地方，每一个大街小巷，替何洛洛圆满那些他缺席日子里的遗憾。季风洋流在夏季席卷整座城市，台风天里他们滚在床上做爱接吻。休假的日子里在一起醉生梦死。做任何冲动疯狂的事情。

情欲在狭小的空间里氤氲扩散，何洛洛被焉栩嘉压在身下，予取予求，连续的顶撞冲击得他连呻吟都是破碎的。断断续续无法思考。他想如果这一天是世界末日，那他就这样死在焉栩嘉怀里。

焉栩嘉那时候偷偷地抽烟，指缝里夹着555双爆珠转头来吻他，何洛洛很喜爱，好似跟着一并长成大人，这种时候焉栩嘉看上去性感，挑起嘴角有几分漫不经心和随性的痞气，却又沉稳得令人心动，薄荷与青柠冲淡了口腔里的烟草味，焉栩嘉搂着他的后腰，吻他笑起来时漂亮的眼角，吻他的锁骨，喉结，吻他纤瘦的腰窝，骨节分明的手指，顺着光滑的背脊从上流连到下，吻尾椎骨末端，吻更多不可言说的地方，在白净的皮肤上辗转留下暧昧的绯红痕迹，虔诚如教徒。

他们在空无一人的深夜趿拉着人字拖下楼出去到街对面路边的小卖店买水，晃晃悠悠地慢慢走，路上聊聊天或者随便唱几句歌，偶尔冒出一句后遗症一样的call me call my name。人行道上路灯光安静树影摇曳，树叶交织斑驳，影影绰绰地落在他们头顶。他出来没带手机，身上一分钱都没有，在冰柜里挑挑捡捡，央焉栩嘉顺带给他买一个纯牛奶口味的冰淇淋，被坏心眼的男朋友讨要了一个亲亲来换。何洛洛鼓起嘴抱怨说你好坏呀，焉栩嘉闭着眼睛无耻地哼哼，威胁他说不亲就没有，侧着半边脸颊等待着他自己主动送上门。何洛洛不服气，踮脚亲他的圆圆旺仔脸时暗暗咬了一口，不轻不重，刚刚好留下牙印的程度，焉栩嘉一点亏都不吃，幼稚得跟小学生一样置气，在他屁股上掐了一把才去结账。留下何洛洛委委屈屈，盘算一会儿回去一定要焉栩嘉给他揉一揉。

回程路上何洛洛咬着冰棒，蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面，过马路时停下来，四下张望，前看看后看看，硬要抓住焉栩嘉的手，把他紧紧箍在自己手心里牵好。深夜一点路上几乎没有车经过，宽阔的柏油马路空旷又寂静。只有一轮月色。焉栩嘉很是无语，他说我不是你们易安那些小朋友，过马路不会乱跑被车撞。何洛洛狡黠地眨眨黑亮亮的眼睛，稍稍扬起下巴，颇有几分骄傲得意，我只是想找个理由牵你的手而已。

转过街角在灯光照不到的地方，他就被焉栩嘉摁住手腕压在墙上疯狂地吻。少年人的吻带着侵略性，攻城略地也铺天盖地，索取掉他口腔内所有氧气，霸道地宣誓主权。焉栩嘉将何洛洛整个禁锢在自己臂弯里，侧过头吮吻他的舌尖，碰撞挤压出黏腻的水声，噬咬进攻的方式如同小兽。不眠不休地急切索吻，间歇漏出低沉的喘息。何洛洛被亲得大脑缺氧，嘴里还有焉栩嘉刚刚喝过的蜜桃味饮料的味道，甜腻冲昏头脑，舒服得晕晕乎乎化成一滩水，整个人完全沦陷，倏然间感觉到焉栩嘉膝盖卡进了自己腿间，一边来势汹汹亲他一边往上顶，何洛洛被顶得受不住，焉栩嘉膝盖猛然向上一抬他差点整个瘫软下去，背抵着墙止不住地往下滑，惊得连忙软软地去推焉栩嘉肩膀，小声哀哀求他，等回去再做，不要在这里。

他再也不敢造次，规规矩矩安分守己，低着头乖乖地被焉栩嘉握在手心里一路牵回去。这下换做焉栩嘉走在前面，背影称得上耀武扬威。

他们在夜晚暖橙色的路灯光下牵手，浪漫不羁，宛若从人世间私自奔逃。

这次节目录制仍旧选在某个南方城市，六月初的沿海地带燥热潮湿，最不缺蓬勃丰盛的晴朗和雨水。日光野蛮生长。何洛洛吃完饭，心不在焉地跟着走在队友和经纪人的最后面，恍惚听见讨论说过几日有暴雨预警。

季风洋流再次席卷过境。

夏日再临。

他生命中不会有那样狂放恣意无拘无束的夏天了。

回到酒店的单人房间后，何洛洛坐在床上发了一阵呆。拍拍脸颊让自己镇定一点。要有职业素养，不能让私人情绪影响到工作，他对自己说，节目拍摄录制结束以后，也就结束了。只不过是一次普通的综艺节目合作而已，不是什么大事，这么自乱阵脚太过不像样。

他想起晚宴前在卫生间里抬头倏然对上的焉栩嘉的眼眸，心里仍旧难免发怵。那是凶兽的眼神。雄性荷尔蒙的气息铺天盖地，守备范围覆盖整座捕猎区域，咬着猎物的后颈拆干抹净吞吃入腹。 

何洛洛摇摇头，甩开脑内杂乱的思绪，起身收拾旅行箱，下午大巴抵达后他们放下行李就去跟节目组碰面了，箱子扔在地板上还没打开。他咬着下嘴唇，努力不去想那些有的没的。跪在箱子前，把叠在行李箱里的裤子和T恤一件一件地拿出来，挂进衣柜里，衣服在箱子里塞得太久折出了压痕，何洛洛心里琢磨等下叫酒店的服务生来帮忙熨一熨。

房门在这时候被敲响了。

指节敲击在门板上，很有规律的“咚、咚”声。

何洛洛埋头收拾得聚精会神，没太在意，想起队友在车上时说过要玩自己的Switch，大概是在房间里闲得无聊来找自己了，从跪坐的姿势爬起身去给对方开门，

「孙亦航？Switch被林墨借走了还在他那……」

在看清来人是谁时话音戛然而止，后面半句话被生生掐断在喉咙里。他下意识往后退了半步，焉栩嘉眸色更暗了。

何洛洛有点紧张，他看出来焉栩嘉心情有些许不佳，下午被拖进卫生间隔间突然袭击的心理阴影还在，不知道这又是要来干什么，他只能在内心祈祷酒店走廊上有监控在，对方不会太肆无忌惮。

焉栩嘉堵在他的房门口，深色的眸子漆黑如墨，像潭一样深不见底。他本来肩背就比何洛洛宽阔，这两年又长高了些，个子大约已经185往上，比何洛洛更明显地高出一截。对比之下何洛洛倒是长得不太明显，他沮丧地再次认知到两个人之间的身高体型差。比人矮了小半个头，气势上不免就有些心虚。两个人之间距离靠得太近，他闻到焉栩嘉身上松软的木质檀香味，相较自己钟爱的埃及茉莉和云呢嗱香草气味沉稳许多。

何洛洛清清嗓子，晚饭前的遭遇仍然使他感到后怕，讷讷了半天，没能叫出嘉嘉，也不知道该怎么叫，甚至不敢对上焉栩嘉的目光，他低着头，目光往地板下垂，手揪在自己衣角上，眼神四处躲闪了一会，犹疑地问，「那个…有事吗？」

焉栩嘉的目光越过他的肩后，看向床上放着的那个从18岁起何洛洛就从不离身的粉红豹，做爱时焉栩嘉嫌它太碍事，何洛洛又心疼它总是被焉栩嘉踢到床下，不知道什么时候就放到了公寓的沙发上摆着，焉栩嘉很霸道，何洛洛睡觉时不许牵豹爪爪，只许牵他的手。后来何洛洛从租住的公寓里离开时当然也带走了它。焉栩嘉目光又落回他身上，脸上平静无波看不出喜怒，给回来简简单单三个字。

「看看你。」

他平平地说。

何洛洛被他看得浑身不自在。焉栩嘉太过了解他，那双眼睛太过通透，看过他身上每一处，通晓他每一个不为人知的秘密，连心绪也藏无可藏，抽丝剥茧拆个彻底，慌乱的心拍音和怯懦的躲闪一并被纳入眼底。何洛洛来之前染了栗色的头发，软软的，惊惶局促不安，睁着明亮的狗狗眼，二十二岁了看上去仍旧还像少年模样。

焉栩嘉顿了顿，很快就接了下一句。

「看完了，我走了。」

他转身的动作干净利落不拖泥带水，毫无留恋，如同自己字面意义申述所说，真的只是来看看他而已，甚至没打算往房间里踏一步，也没碰何洛洛一下。何洛洛没想到他走这么快，猝不及防，反而下意识伸手去拉。

焉栩嘉停也没停，甩开他的手就走了，何洛洛怔忪在门口。直到焉栩嘉的背影消失在走廊另一边远远的房间里，何洛洛的眼眶还不知所措地红着。忘了收回的手停留在半空中，失落地无处安放。

第二天一大早他就被经纪人从床上赶起来。何洛洛迷糊得冒泡泡，昏头涨脑地坐起身，抱着粉红豹摇摇晃晃懵圈了好一阵，才想起昨晚后来他被叫去池忆房间里打UNO，打到途中经纪人姐姐敲门进来让他们暂停一下，选个人第二天早点起来先对接一遍节目流程，下午会开始录制。小孩们闹哄哄地让刚刚输了一把的何洛洛去，说反正有他原来认识的人，就他跟对面最熟。一个比一个牙尖嘴利。何洛洛对此百口莫辩，找不出正当理由反驳，拗不过他们只好答应。他是队长，这事大半也落到他头上，现在责任都要他撑，不再是原来在限定团里可以躲在哥哥们身后无忧无虑玩闹的忙内了。

昨天晚上跟队里小朋友打卡牌一直玩到两三点，何洛洛清早上被催起来，对着镜子洗漱完之后仍旧是脑子短路状态，只晓得跟着安排走，迷迷瞪瞪跟在经纪人后面去了准备室。他打着哈欠，睡乱的头发刚刚随便梳了几下，打算赶快对接完流程回去还有时间抓紧再睡一会，嘴里咬着一个经纪人姐姐买来当早饭的红糖馒头，推开门的时候嘴里的馒头差点掉下来。禁不住打了个激灵。

这下再大的睡意也被吓醒了。

房间中央是一张方桌和相对的两张椅子。其中一张上坐着他现在最不想见到的人，焉栩嘉穿着笔挺的白色衬衫，今天没扎辫子，头发蓬松地抓了抓，银色装饰链从肩膀垂到胸口，手中拿着一份和经纪人刚刚塞到他手里一样的流程文件，低垂着眉眼跟旁边的导演小声讨论着，俨然已经进入工作状态，对面的位置空着，留给谁的不言而喻。何洛洛直冒冷汗，求助般地看了经纪人姐姐一眼，不知道现在假装没进门退出去换个人来是否还来得及。时光如果倒流到昨天晚上，他打死也不会接下这项任务。经纪人姐姐接不到他的求救信号，元气满满地奔到前面跟节目导演打招呼去了。

他早该想到的，焉栩嘉会被以同样的理由推过来和他们这边对接。

何洛洛硬着头皮拉开椅子，在焉栩嘉对面坐下来，依旧不敢看他，焉栩嘉抬眼看了看他略有些明显的黑眼圈，淡淡说了一句第二天有工作时别闹到太晚，何洛洛自知理亏，赶紧讷讷地应声。

「嗯……知道了。」

导演见他来了，拍拍何洛洛肩膀，「既然到了那就你们聊。节目限制不大，临场自由发挥处理就行。」说着就去了一边跟工作人员叮嘱注意事项。这下只剩下他们两个人，和旁边举着摄像机的摄影老师。在镜头面前不能有异样，何洛洛默默心里念叨着，往下吞咽一口做了做心理准备，尽量轻松平静地开口，强迫自己不逃开和对方的对视。

「那就开始吧。……焉栩嘉。」

何洛洛绞尽脑汁勉勉强强挤了个不显得太套近乎的称谓出来，最后三个字在他喉咙里打着转堵了很一阵。话音未落房间里的气温瞬间冰冻，至少降低十度，他喊出对方全名的时候焉栩嘉的眼神压得他快死了。何洛洛心里打着慌犯怵。两年没有丝毫联系，他也不知道该喊什么合适，要怎么做才顺对方的意，他现在在焉栩嘉面前仿佛做什么都是错的，又不敢跟以前一样叫焉栩嘉昵称，以现如今的关系来说太过亲密。可他看这个架势，这样叫焉栩嘉好像也不高兴。

终归是在摄像机前，焉栩嘉虽然明显气压低了许多，但没有直接发作，只是鼻腔里低低应了一句，

「嗯。」

趁着暴雨季还未到来，节目紧锣密鼓地抓紧时间开始了录制。这是一档户外综艺，前期内容是选定一个主题两个团PK比赛，每天要顶着太阳在潮湿闷热的室外跑。何洛洛对工作丝毫不曾懈怠，正式投入工作后就忘乎所以，开始连轴转，无暇再去想东想西。

何洛洛拧着一口气，他不想输给焉栩嘉，以前是，现在也是。起初少年时期那场浪漫的Battle一语成谶，成为解不开的死结。

录制行程强度大，队里小孩多多少少出现了身体状况不适，何洛洛和经纪人还有队医一起跑上跑下忙着操心队友身体。水土不服加上天气炎热，导致他也食欲下降，这两年的夏天他不再待在南方，躲在江南的温吞里，也不再适应长时间的苦夏。

前一天晚上他跟节目组开完会，回到房间时接到了自己在北京的音乐制作人打来的视频电话，想起七月预计要发的迷你专辑处于暂时搁置状态，于是又和来了灵感的制作人探讨到半夜才入睡。

第二天早上何洛洛直接睡死了过去，手机开着静音模式，经纪人姐姐砸了十来个电话才把他从睡梦中惊醒。胡乱套上衣服匆匆忙忙应声起床出门，没来得及吃早饭。何洛洛强撑着到休息室里去做录制准备，他起床太急，又没吃东西，头脑昏沉脚步虚浮，前些日子积累的疲累全部涌了上来，还没和经纪人说上几句话，摇摇晃晃了几下，眼前一黑就栽倒了下去。后台一片轰然，他听到经纪人惊慌失措地叫他的名字，手忙脚乱地去接他。

恍惚中他听到低沉而熟稔的嗓音，带着不容置疑推拒的沉稳，像很多年前一样，令他安心。令他收起翅膀降落。随后有人拨开周围冗杂的人群，自己身体一轻，似乎被人抱了起来。

「我来吧。」

——也许是他内心隐秘的祈盼太过迫切，听错了产生的幻觉，但是，

……假如神明能满足他唯一一个愿望。

TBC.

文首歌词来自 [ _The Lee’s《美孚新村上春树》_ ](https://music.163.com/song?id=27566748&userid=62326814) 。


End file.
